


Biology Made Me Love You

by SweetDove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Grey Voldemort, Things are not what they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDove/pseuds/SweetDove
Summary: With Harry entering his first heat at the worst possible time, Hermione's got more things on her mind than finding her mate. But when she finds her mate in the most unlikely place she's forced to re-examine everything she believed to be true. Who are the "good guys" and who is really tearing their society apart? Omegaverse Bellamione AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 39
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1: Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Omegaverse. Please let me know what you think, but be gentle, this is not edited!

Chapter One: Mate

The spring air was sticky and sweet, almost cloyingly so. In the middle of a dense wood, a young witch with dark, chestnut curls and a pale, thin face, stared into the trees. Her body ached from months of deprivation and rough living, and the blue bruises under her eyes belied the worries that kept her up during her sleeping shifts. 

A rustle came, and a tall redheaded boy joined her, his pleasant beta scent taking the edge off the omega’s worry. “Hermione,” He crouched down beside her, “Harry’s close,” he whispered. “His heat- it’s going to start soon.” 

Hermione exhaled slowly through her nose, her eyes darting to the rocks that marked the perimeter of her wards. “It’s not enough, Ron.” she muttered. 

Ron frowned. “What’s not enough?” 

With a sour laugh, Hermione gestured to the edge of her wards. “This isn’t enough. Not for Harry.” She was too weak to put up a proper ward, something that would mask Harry’s scent or cries. 

“Well, maybe it won’t be so bad,” Ron said, shifting uncomfortably. “Your first heat wasn’t.” 

Hermione stiffened, and turned her glare on him, “We had the aid of suppressants when I went into heat,” she said, cheeks burning a little in shame as she recalled last summer when she spent a miserable, keening week as Molly Weasley’s patient. Luckily, the strain of life on the run had interrupted her cycle, otherwise she might be in Harry’s position. 

_ Harry _ . Up until a few days earlier they’d been so sure that he would present as an Alpha. Hadn’t it been the focus of Ron’s jealousy as he sneered at them and suggested things about Hermione that made her insides twist and squirm in discomfort? Everything about Harry from his leadership skills to his tendency to fight first and think second suggested Alpha. No one was as shocked as Hermione when she’d woken up curled into Harry’s side a few days earlier, his smell as comforting and welcoming to her as her own mother’s had been. 

A low moan sounded from inside the tent, and Ron twitched as Hermione obsessively checked the wards again. 

“You should go in there,” Ron said quietly. “Isn’t it easier to have another Omega nearby?” 

Hermione felt her stomach twist. “I can only provide so much comfort,” She whispered, “Without suppressants the only thing that will really help him is an-” 

Ron let out a huff, “An Alpha,” he finished, scrunching his nose. “Well, maybe we could sneak into a village and find-” 

Hermione shook her head, cutting that thought off. She’d been talking herself out of the same thing for three days. “They recognized us at the last town,” she said, “Snatchers and Death Eaters are everywhere, there’s no way we’d be able to get some without risking capture.” 

Harry let out another moan, and Ron’s fists tightened, his knuckles white, “Hermione, if he doesn’t keep quiet he’s going to draw someone to us.” 

Hermione didn’t voice her concern that it was Harry’s smell that she worried about. The smell of clean air and fresh earth permeated the air around the tent, and she knew that soon the smell would be a beacon for any unmated Alpha in the vicinity. Still, she rose, and disappeared into the tent. 

Harry lay curled on his bed, his face a sweaty mess. Behind his glasses his eyes were glassy and dilated as he let out another moan. Hermione went to him and curled around his back. She wasn’t good at controlling her scent the way Mrs. Weasley had been, but she tried to push calm into the air. 

Harry leaned back against her, panting. “It hurts,” he said, his voice not quite a whine. 

Hermione stroked his hair back from his flushed forehead, “I know,” she said, her heart breaking for her friend. “I know it does.” 

“I’m sick,” Harry said with a raspy laugh, “It’s worse than the fish from that muddy lake. Much worse.” 

Hermione grimaced, and tried to soothe him, “I know, I know, it’ll be over soon.” The pre-heat, that is, she had no idea how long Harry’s actual heat would last. 

“I didn’t think it would go like this,” Harry admitted. “I… thought I’d be….” 

“I know,” Hermione crooned, “We all did. But there’s no changing it.” As much as she wished she could, there was no way to stop nature. 

“Hermione,” Ron’s voice came from the entrance, and she looked over her shoulder at him. “You’d better come out here.” 

Harry let out a whine as Hermione lifted herself from his bed, “No,” he said weakly, “Stay…” 

“I’ll be right back,” Hermione promised, “I just have to see what Ron needs.” 

Harry mumbled something incoherent as Hermione slipped outside once more, “What-” 

Ron lifted a finger urgently to his lips, and pointed towards the trees. 

At first, Hermione couldn’t tell what bothered Ron, and then she caught the sound of cracking branches and voices. It was too far away to catch their scents or make out their words, but the hair rose on the back of her neck. 

“What do we do?” Ron breathed, his voice barely audible. 

Her mind raced. “We need to move Harry somewhere else. Somewhere more secure.” But where? Where would they be safe if not the Forest of Dean? 

Ron nodded, “Leave the wards?” 

She nodded, and hurried into the tent. 

Harry let out a low sob when she whispered that they had to move, but he allowed Hermione to lift him from the bed, his clothes slick with sweat, and move him outside. Ron began folding up the tent, his face pinched with worry as Hermione tried to think of a safe place. 

“Hurry,” she said, the voices had faded away, but she didn’t want to risk them coming back. 

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Ron whispered back, yanking the poles out. 

“We shouldn’t have to do this,” Harry slurred, his face and neck bright red. “If it weren’t for the war- If it weren’t for  _ fucking Voldemort we’d-”  _

As soon as the name was out of his mouth a dozen loud cracks filled the clearing. The wards flickered and fell under the onslaught of locator charms. The ensuing fight was short- there was just enough time for Hermione to land a stinging hex on Harry before they were restrained and shackled together. 

“Merlin’s beard!” One of the snatchers swore, “One of them’s in heat!” 

“Bully for him,” another muttered, “We’ll let _ his majesty _ decide what to do with ‘im.” 

Hermione gratefully realized that all of the snatchers were Betas. At least they didn’t have to worry about anyone losing their control around Harry… 

She was feeling less certain a little while later, as they were marched onto the grounds of an opulent Manor. White peacocks roamed the lawn, their calls piercing and unsettling as the snatchers snickered and led the three hostages inside. 

“Hermione,” Harry moaned, “I can’t-” 

“Shhhh Harry,” Hermione whispered, letting her friend lean against her. He shivered, and she felt her heart pound in her chest. Unlike Ron, the beta snatchers smelled terrible, like stale sweat and booze. She felt like sobbing herself when she realized that there was nothing she could do for Harry or herself. 

The moment they crossed the threshold of the Manor the smell hit her. 

_ Alphas _ . Several of them. 

Harry let out a whimper, and said, “Smells good.” 

“Shhhh,” Hermione said, “Harry, you  _ can’t _ .” 

Luckily, Harry seemed to still be somewhat in control of himself. He nodded feverishly against her neck, and Hermione was dimly aware of shouting as the three were led into a large room. Ron shuffled closer to Harry and Hermione, his shoulders thrust out. Under normal circumstances the protective display would have annoyed Hermione, but she was too panicked to care as the smell of Alpha grew stronger. 

There were three of them. One mated, one unmated, and one-

Hermione’s gut twisted as the most amazing smell filled her lungs. For a moment all other thought disappeared, and she felt as if she’d been dipped in a warm bath. The smell was earthy and fresh, like a forest after a thunderstorm. It eased the twist of Hermione’s stomach, and her omega brain perked up giddily. 

There was only one thing that could smell so delicious, and the omega inside Hermione knew exactly what it was: 

_ Mate _ , it screamed inside her mind,  _ my Mate is here _ . 

Happiness flooded Hermione’s system, and for one blissful moment she found herself heading towards the smell eagerly, before Harry’s cry pulled her back to herself with a horrible wrench. 

The good feelings drained away, replaced with horror. 

_ Her mate was  _ here _. Which meant they were either captured, or a- _

“Death Eaters,” Ron growled. 

“That’s right,” one of the snatchers guffawed. “Let’s see what they do with you.” 

“Draco,” a soft voice said, “Draco-” 

“Let him closer, Cissa,” a stronger voice said, “Let him see if they’ve really brought us the  _ great  _ Harry Potter.” 

At some point since the last time she’d seen him, Draco had presented as an Alpha. His smell, sharp and clear, was unmistakable as he strode forward, his wide eyes on Harry. 

But Hermione’s attention wasn’t on Draco, but on the Alpha standing next to Narcissa Malfoy.  _ Her _ Alpha. 

Her Alpha, who was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Hermione’s stomach roiled in protest, and she swallowed down the urge to vomit. She was dimly aware that she was shaking. Her omega brain warred with her rational brain. Every part of her omega screamed,  _ Alpha! Alpha is here. We must go to her, why aren’t we going to her _ ? While her rational brain told her in no uncertain terms that when Bellatrix Lestrange learned her mate was a muggleborn she would surely kill her. 

_ Alpha would never hurt me _ , Hermione’s omega sang, and she flushed in embarrassment as her scent changed, calling to Bellatrix. 

“That omega is in heat,” Narcissa said, her voice void of emotion. 

“It won’t matter to the Dark Lord,” Lucius Malfoy said, his voice quivered with excitement. He was the mated alpha Hermione had scented, his smell much less acute than Bellatrix and Draco’s. “Draco, is it?” 

Hermione forced her attention away from her mate and over to Draco, who had drawn very near. Silver eyes stared at Harry, wide and searching as Harry’s head lolled on Hermione’s shoulder. 

“No,” Harry muttered, “ _ No _ .” 

“Draco!” Lucius bellowed, his voice made both Hermione and Harry flinch. 

“I- I don’t know,” Draco said, his eyes glued to Harry. 

Harry whimpered again, “ _ Please _ ,” he said, his voice faint. 

Draco’s hand shot forward, and Ron jumped between Harry and Draco, teeth bared. 

Everyone came forward at that moment, and Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath from Bellatrix. Every inch of her screamed to look at her mate, to plead for recognition, but Hermione kept her eyes on Harry as the snatchers rushed forward and knocked Ron aside. 

“Stop it!” She yelled when Ron cried out. 

Lucius flicked his wand, and suddenly the Golden Trio were on the ground, knocked over by a spell. “Draco?” He asked again, his voice impatient, “Is it him or not?” 

“No,” Draco said, his voice suddenly surer. 

Hermione looked at him in shock, but Draco had already turned away. 

“Pity,” Lucius said, “But the other two undesirables will lead us to him.” He gestured to the snatchers, “Take them to the dungeon.” 

The snatchers came forward, their hands reaching out. Harry cried out when one gripped his upper arm, and Ron pressed close to him, a rumble coming from his chest. Another tried to grab Hermione, and she winced at the rough hold. 

“Not that one!” Growled a voice like velvet. 

The snatcher holding Hermione looked around in shock. “Madam?” 

“She stays,” Bellatrix said, her voice so cold it made even Hermione’s omega brain go silent. Terror flooded her throat, and her eyes snapped to Bellatrix’s. 

The look she saw there made her mouth go dry. In them she saw a swirl of emotions, the most prominent being anger. 

But, she realized a moment later that the gaze was not directed at her, but at the snatcher who still gripped her. 

All the Malfoys stared at Bellatrix in surprise as the woman crossed the room and hissed, “Let go of her!” 

Alarmed, the snatcher released Hermione and fled from the room. 

“Get out,” Bellatrix growled to the lingering betas. There was a clatter of footsteps as they hurried out. 

This near, Hermione was frozen in place. Her eyes traced over Bellatrix’s face, memorizing the aquiline nose and the exact shade of her grey eyes. When those eyes met hers, Hermione felt the rest of the world slip away.    


Her alpha was here. Her alpha was looking at her. 

Dimly, as if from behind layers of cotton, Hermione heard a voice speak, “Bella, what’s going on?” 

Bellatrix’s smile was more feral than not, and when she spoke, Hermione felt a twinge of fear mixed in with desire. 

“I think, dear Cissy, that I’ve found my mate.”


	2. Harry

The ballroom seemed to be in shock. The only sound was the roar of Hermione’s pulse in her ears. She stared at Bellatrix, feeling so small all of a sudden. Uncertainty made her feel sick and unsure. 

But Bellatrix did not speak. She seemed to be just as frozen as Hermione. Her eyes bore into the omega’s, but they were hazy in thought. Her scent betrayed none of her feelings, a trait Hermione envied. Hermione’s own scent was ripe with fear. 

And then, another scent permeated the room. Another omega was  _ calling _ , their scent pleading and attractive. Hermione felt her hackles rise, and she let out a snarl before her thoughts could catch up.  _ How dare another omega try to call  _ **_her_ ** _ alpha!  _ She whipped her head around, ready for a challenge. 

Too late, she realized the other omega was Harry. He must have fully entered his heat. 

There was a rumble of amusement, and Hermione’s eyes snapped to Bellatrix’s. The alpha was  _ laughing _ at her! Hermione was incredulous for a moment, her misgivings forgotten. She huffed, and scowled at the older witch. 

“Enough of this,” Lucius said from the other side of the room. He crossed the floor, head held high, and said. “ **Omega, tell me where Harry Potter is** **_.”_ **

Hermione had only ever read about an alpha voice before- the tone alphas could use to control omegas or challenge other alphas. She had not expected the crushing pressure it brought, or the shaking. Immediately she threw her head back, exposing her throat in a submissive posture. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her mouth pressed tight, even as the whine escaped her throat. 

At the sound she emitted, strong arms wrapped around her, and she was enveloped a wave of safety. A growl sounded above her, rumbling the chest she was pressed against. Her omega sang in recognition- 

_ Alpha will keep us safe _ .

Indeed, Bellatrix’s scent had changed. It pulsed with strength and protection, and Hermione felt a little burst of pride as Lucius backed up immediately. 

“You will not speak to her,” Bellatrix said in a deadly calm voice. It was not the horrible sing-songy tone Hermione had come to associate with the witch, but a serious, slightly husky one. It projected power and made Hermione feel weak with both relief and fear. If her alpha’s normal voice had this effect on her, what would her alpha voice do?

Lucius had backed up, but he looked irritated. “Bella, this is our chance to find Potter and restore our position in our lord’s eyes. Surely you can see the importance-” 

“I’m not blind, Lucius, but I won’t have you scaring my mate!” Bellatrix shot back, her arms tightening around Hermione. She tucked Hermione’s face into the crook of her neck, where her smell was strongest. Hermione quivered there, caught between opposing feelings. 

First of which was confusion. While her omega was elated at being acknowledged as Bellatrix’s mate, Hermione felt less sure. Was Bellatrix Lestrange, right hand of Lord Voldemort, accepting that her mate was a muggleborn? 

It certainly seemed so, Bellatrix hummed soothingly to Hermione, and against her better judgement Hermione felt herself relax in the alpha’s hold. She still shook, and little tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes as she noted how strong Harry’s scent was. Her ability to protect him was rapidly disintegrating. 

Narcissa came forward, and said, “Perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable while we figure out what to do with Miss Granger?” 

Bellatrix nodded, “But not with him,” she growled, looking pointedly at Lucius. 

Lucius scoffed, “As if I’d let you be alone. I’m the only one thinking clearly today.” 

Bellatrix bristled, and Hermione shrank a little more as the two alphas stared each other down. 

“We’ll stay together while we talk it out, Bella,” said Narcissa carefully. “Just a little while longer.” 

“I don’t know that it’s smart to keep the girl here,” Lucius said, “I think we should discuss this in private-” 

Bellatrix’s growl cut him off, and Hermione chanced a glance up at the alpha. Bellatrix certainly didn’t  _ seem _ like she was going to kill her. 

“No one’s suggesting you leave your mate,” Narcissa said, soothingly. Her scent wrapped gently around them, and Hermione realized with a start that she was an omega too. Narcissa continued, “Lucius spoke without thinking.” 

Dimly, Hermione remembered Madam Pomfrey telling the sixth years in their health sessions that when they found their mates they would be practically inseparable until the mating bond had been established. This calmed her omega, but alarmed her rational brain more. Her future seemed hazy and dark before her. 

Bellatrix eased her hold on Hermione, but kept an arm tightly around her omega’s shoulders as they made their way through a pretty corridor and into a small parlour that was bright and airy. 

Bellatrix steered Hermione towards a sofa, and murmured, “Cissy, some tea and food, she’s-” 

“Of course. Tolly!” 

There was a pop, and a house elf with large batlike ears and round blue eyes appeared to take Narcissa’s instructions. It disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a tray of tea and scones. 

“Water,” Bellatrix said, gazing intently at Hermione. 

A moment later a cold glass was pressed into Hermione’s hands, and she drank gratefully, her throat parched. 

“You’re safe now,” Bellatrix murmured, her arm a reassuring weight around Hermione’s shoulder. 

Hermione let out a wet laugh, “Forgive me if I don’t feel safe.” She could not look at the alpha. Instead she stared at the intricate flowers on the patterned rug. 

Bellatrix let out a concerned sound, and scooted closer. It took Hermione a moment to realize that the alpha was covering her in scent- something alphas did to claim, and protect. 

“Is that necessary?” Lucius said from his chair on the other side of the coffee table. When Bellatrix’s scent grew stronger he said, “Really, no one in this room is going to act unseemly, Bellatrix. It’s only us.” 

Hermione realized that only the two elder Malfoys had accompanied them to the parlour. She wondered where Draco was, and if he regretted insisting that Harry was not Harry. 

Another stab of fear went through her, and she felt Bellatrix’s arm tighten in response. 

“ _ Relax _ ,” Bellatrix purred, her voice surprisingly gentle. 

Narcissa had not taken a seat yet, and she came and crouched before Hermione. Somehow, the girl did not feel like the older omega was a threat, perhaps because of the calming pheromones Narcissa emitted. Her scent was similar to Bellatrix’s, but lighter, more like sunshine than thunderstorms. 

“Miss Granger, have you eaten recently?” Narcissa asked. Her eyes, a shade more blue than Bellatrix’s, peered intently into Hermione’s. 

Hermione bit her lip, scared to start speaking lest she reveal Harry’s identity. 

Bellatrix sighed, and said firmly, “Answer her.” 

Hermione jumped, and stuttered, “N-no.” There was a packet of crackers that she shared with Ron the day before, but it had hardly eased the ache in Hermione’s stomach. 

“We’ll get you something then,” Narcissa said kindly. 

Hermione blinked in surprise, unable to believe that a blood supremacist could be so caring until a heavy bowl of soup was pressed into her hands. 

“Eat,” Bellatrix prompted. 

Hermione’s hands shook as she lifted the golden broth to her lips. The taste was better than anything she had ever tasted, and she nearly wept. Guilt made it hard to swallow as she thought of Ron and Harry in the dungeons below. 

“Don’t stop,” Bellatrix urged when Hermione set the spoon down. 

Hermione took a breath, “M-my friends,” she began, and cleared her throat, “they need it more…” 

There was a silence in the room, and then Bellatrix said, “Cissy?” 

“Of course,” Narcissa said smoothly. “I’ll have food sent to your friends, Miss Granger, if that’s what you need to feel comfortable.” 

Lucius made another noise of disbelief, but the sisters ignored him. 

As Narcissa left the room, Hermione finally dragged her gaze to Bellatrix. “Are you going to kill me?” She asked. It was better to get it over with if it was going to happen. She already knew that there was no hope of escape, she felt so drawn to the witch beside her that she was certain that she wouldn’t flee even if she could. It was like an invisible cord tied them together. 

To her relief, Bellatrix didn’t laugh at her. Instead, the alpha brought one hand up to cradle Hermione’s cheek. “Never,” she promised, her grey eyes solemn. “As long as I live no one will harm you.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Lucius muttered, earning a snarl from Bellatrix. 

“I haven’t!” Bellatrix looked back to Hermione, her eyes blazing, “I meant it when I said you are safe with me, you have nothing to fear from me or anyone else.” 

The alpha sounded so sure, but Hermione hesitated a little, then asked, “But- You-Know-Who…” 

“The Dark Lord will be pleased that I have found you,” Bellatrix said, her hands a steady anchor. 

“I-” Hermione licked her lips, her hands still wrapped around the warm soup bowl, “I’m a muggleborn,” she whispered, certain that Bellatrix had forgotten. 

Nothing changed in Bellatrix’s gaze, “You’re  _ mine _ ,” she said, and the word sent a thrill up Hermione’s spine, “ _ My _ omega. Everything else is unimportant.” 

For the first time since the snatchers had appeared Hermione felt a moment of peace. Her alpha was here, her alpha acknowledged her. Hermione felt as if she were seeing Bellatrix for the first time. Her eyes trailed over the dark curls, the full lips, then down to the column of her throat to the unmarked scent gland.

Bellatrix hummed in amusement, and whispered, “See something you like?” 

Hermione’s cheeks flamed, and she snapped her gaze back to the floor. 

“As charming as this is, I think we have more important things to discuss.” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but slid her hands down to Hermione’s elbows, as if bracing her. “Do you know where Potter is, Hermione?” 

Hermione felt a thrill at hearing her name come from the alpha, but it was quickly chased away. 

“Bellatrix,” prompted Lucius impatiently. 

Bellatrix let out a hiss of annoyance, and spat, “Let me do this my own way, Lucius!” She turned back to Hermione, and her gaze softened, “Tell the truth, Hermione.” 

Something kept Hermione from lying. Misery twisted in her chest as she slowly nodded. 

“I knew it!” Lucius said, sitting up straighter. Hermione flinched, and Bellatrix rubbed soothing circles on her arms. 

“Focus, darling,” Bellatrix purred. “Now, tell me where he is.” 

Hermione sucked in a breath and fought against the part of her brain that screamed for her to tell her mate that Harry was in the dungeons of that very manor. Her voice shook as she said, “I can’t let you kill him,” she whispered. 

“Oh great,” Lucius said in disgust, “This again!” 

Bellatrix shushed him, and said, “There’s no reason that Potter has to die.” 

Hermione snorted in disbelief, and felt a bit of the fog fade from her mind. “ _ He’s _ been trying to kill Harry since he was born! Harry’s face is plastered all across Wizarding Britain! There’s no reason to believe Harry’s  _ not _ going to die.” 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Bellatrix said, “Listen, everything Dumbledore said about-” 

She was interrupted by the door bursting open. Narcissa stood in the entrance, her face strained. 

“We have a problem,” she said in a low voice. 

Bellatrix stiffened, and Hermione was once again pulled into her alpha’s embrace. 

Lucius was on his feet in a moment, his wand out, “What is it?” 

Narcissa shook her head, “The omega from earlier was Harry Potter.” 

Hermione felt her stomach drop, and could not contain the cry of distress. 

“That’s not a problem at all!” Lucius said, his voice excited. “In fact, that’s the best news we could have received. We’ll get him some suppressants-” 

“It’s too late for that,” Narcissa said, her eyes wary. 

Everyone stiffened, and Hermione held her breath, terrified of what Narcissa would say next. 

The older omega sighed, “Draco’s gone into rut and apparated Potter to his room. He says that they’re mates.” 

Lucius swore, and Bellatrix loosened her hold on Hermione ever so slightly. 

“Well,” said Bellatrix drily. “That complicates things.” 

Hermione let out a low moan, and felt her chest constrict. Her thoughts swirled too quickly in her mind as panic set in, and she struggled to suck in a breath. 

“Well, we’re losing Granger,” Lucius’ voice said from far away. 

The last thing Hermione heard was Bellatrix’s warning growl, and then she was pulled into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to update every day, but I had some extra time today so I thought I'd spend it writing. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
